Dead In Love
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: Glancing into the mirrors, she gasped in shock when she saw an overweight boy standing behind her who looked familiar. He was wearing the school uniform. "Darren?" Helena whirled around, but there was nobody there. She was seeing things. It was a hallucination of some sort. It had to be...


Dead In Love

**A/N: So I recently watched Tormented and I wish there was more fanfiction so I'm just adding to it. I was in the midst of writing a Bradley x Jason fic when suddenly I started thinking of Helena and Darren and then somehow this odd oneshot happened. A spur of the moment fic. I am really sorry; I'm not sure how much sense it makes. Also, Darren is able to talk in this fic and he and Helena both probably come off as OOC. Still, I hope you enjoy reading this oneshot :)**

**WARNINGS: Extremely mild horror/swearing. References to bullying. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just a fan with love for the movie.**

_No it's never enough...Dead In Love – The Desert Sessions_

Helena was sitting on the floor of the girls bathroom, one hand clasped onto her tender earlobe where Khallilah had ripped out one of her earrings. She did not understand why Natasha and her horrid little clique thought she was the one sending nasty messages. It was not in her nature. Although a part of her could not help but feel pleased they were getting some form of payback for all the vile things they had done. After all, they had been some of the ones who had bullied poor Darren enough to push him into suicide. Helena felt guilty; she wished she had done something to help him. No, she had never participated in his bullying but whenever she saw him get bullied she chose to ignore it. Because it was better to keep quiet around _them_. She had just had a taste of what would happen if she became a target of theirs, and it was a horrible feeling. And the girls had not even done much to her. What Darren had suffered had been much worse, and she had done nothing.

Helena gathered up her things that had been tossed onto the floor by Natasha and put them back in her bag. Her little silver mobile phone was smashed beyond repair, and her lips twisted as she remembered Natasha stomping down on the phone with her high heeled shoe, insulting her phone while the other girls laughed. Sophie and Khallilah had been wearing heels too, as they so frequently did even though it was against the school rules.

_Snotty, spoiled bitches..._

That was what Jason had called those girls, while he was talking to Justine by some lockers. He had not referenced any names, but it was obvious who he was talking about. Helena had been nearby, and she had heard everything. It had not surprised her to find out that Darren liked Justine. Helena had already known. Darren would stare at Justine with such longing. Helena had not liked it. Perhaps because she wanted a boy to look at her like she was special. Like she was precious. Most boys at school were awful, but Darren was nice. Polite. Like Jason, his best friend. Not that Darren and Helena had spoken much. He stuck with Jason, and Helena was always with Emily and Justine. Although lately, Justine had abandoned their friendship and gone over to the dark side. Helena wondered if Justine had known that her new so-called friends were going to ambush her in the girls bathroom. Helena sighed as she zipped up her bag and slowly stood up. She felt a sudden chill, like a draft of icy air had swept through the room. Glancing into the mirrors, she gasped in shock when she saw an overweight boy standing behind her who looked familiar. He was wearing the school uniform.

"Darren?" Helena whirled around, but there was nobody there. She turned on the taps at a sink then she ran her hands under the cold water spraying from the tap, and splashed her face. She was seeing things. It was a hallucination of some sort. It had to be. There was no possible way Helena had seen Darren Mullet. He was dead. And yet, Helena could not get his image out of her mind. It had been Darren, but he was different. Something was not right, his skin was a strange, sickly greyish green colour and there were noticeable veins on his face. His eyes were odd too; an eerie pale grey and they had dark circles around them. He looked almost like a _zombie_. Except that zombies did not have the ability to disappear into thin air. _Ghosts_ could, however. Perhaps Darren was a ghost. No. _No_. Helena had to stop over analysing what had happened. She had been stressed and her imagination had somehow conjured up an illusion. Darren was dead, and she hoped he was at peace now.

By the end of the school day, Helena had firmly put the incident out of her mind. "See you later, Emily. Don't forget that tonight we're watching Pride and Prejudice at my house. Kiera is simply wonderful as Elizabeth. And I don't think we'll bother watching the commentary version first. We'll just dive straight in to the movie. Won't that be fun?"

Emily timidly nodded and Helena smiled as she hugged her friend before they parted ways. As Helena passed the cemetery, her eyes were drawn to Darren's grave. Slowly she walked over to the grave, coming to a stop near the cross staked into the soil at the top of the grave.

"I'm so sorry. Darren, I should have tried to help you..." Helena bit her lip, her eyes filling with hot tears. It was most peculiar. Helena was not the type to cry. At Darren's funeral she had felt sadness but it had not consumed her like it was now. His loss somehow seemed more poignant now. "And now it's too late. You're...You're gone. Hopefully to a better place..." She squeezed her eyes shut, as a tear spilled down her face and willed herself to stop crying. Helena wiped at her eyes angrily as the wind swept past, her tight ringlets swaying in the cold breeze.

"_Helena...You...did... help me" _Helena froze for a few moments, as she heard a voice, distorted somewhat, but vaguely recognizable. Another trick her mind was playing on her. It had to be. She backed away from the grave, but stopped when she hit something solid. An eerie prickling sensation spread through her, and as she turned she saw him. Darren was there, gazing at her reverently.

"I must be going mad..." Helena whispered, shaking her head in denial of what she saw in front of her eyes. "What's happening to me?"

"_No, you're... not...crazy. I came... back... from the other...side... to get my... revenge. I have... a list, Helena" _Although Darren was talking, his lips never moved and Helena realized she was hearing his thoughts. It seemed impossible. Yet, there he stood in front of her, and he seemed so real. Helena hesitantly reached out but before she could touch him he grabbed hold of her hand. It was an odd feeling. His hand felt warm in hers, like he was real, like he was still..._alive_.

"Am I the only one that can see you?" Helena asked.

"_I...can...choose who...sees me" _Darren replied.

"Who is on the list?"

Darren brought her hand up to his lips, and brushed a kiss over the back of her hand_. _It made her want to shudder and yet she was also pleased by the show of affection. Helena felt very conflicted at that moment in time. _"You're...beautiful"_

Helena frowned. "Stop, Darren. Don't say that to me, not when you don't mean it. I know you like...that you _liked_ Justine"

"_Not...anymore" _

"Why, because of Alexis? So now that Justine likes him, I'm your second choice? That's not fair, Darren .And you're...one of the...undead. I just don't think it would work out between us..." Helena tried to pull her hand free from Darren's grasp, but he tightened his hold so much that she felt like her hand was going to be crushed. "Let go of me. It hurts, please. Just let go..." Helena begged.

"_We'll be...together...forever. Promise me..."_

"I can't do that. I won't do it!" She exclaimed, and then sighed in relief when he released her hand. Darren reached into a pocket of his blazer, and took out a folded sheet of lined paper. He pushed it at Helena, giving her no choice but to take it. She unfolded the paper, which was blank apart from a list of names.

_**Jeremy**_

_**Sophie**_

_**Marcus**_

_**Bradley**_

_**Natasha**_

_**Jason**_

_**Khallilah**_

_**Alexis **_

_**Justine**_

_**Mr Ramsey**_

"Why does Jeremy's name have a line through it?" Helena asked, and then the answer hit her with a horrifying clarity. "No. Please, tell me you didn't kill him...Tell me, Darren..."

The callous expression on his face told all she needed to know. "You have to stop this. Why is Jason's name on here? He's your best friend; he was your _only _friend. And Justine doesn't deserve to be on this list either. It's _them_, can't you see Darren? Justine would never bully anyone, she's kind and sweet. I admit, she has lost her way recently but even so... You can't punish her just for hanging around with _them, _for being with Alexis. She doesn't know what he did, what _they_ did to you. And she's happy with him. Justine is so close to her dream of studying law at Oxford. Don't destroy her happiness..."

"_I'll...take them... off... the... list. But if...I do...then...you...have...to...make that...promise"_

"Say I do decide to make the promise" Helena swallowed hard. She felt so sick, so terrified and she was repulsed by his quest for vengeance although she did understand why he was doing it, but it was so wrong. It was not his fault that he had turned out like this. "Then you'll take Justine, Jason and Alexis off the list?"

"_Yes..."_

She would have to die to save them. One life versus three lives, there was no choice. Not really. In her heart she had already decided from when Darren told her he would take them off the list. For Justine, her best friend, she would die. For Jason, who had been brave enough to accuse Darren's tormenters. Even for Alexis, she could die. He was not her friend or even someone she liked but he was the nicest one out of his friends. Helena took a deep breath. "All right. Kill me, Darren. Then I will be yours forever. Don't forget the promise you made..."

"_No...I don't...want...to kill...you" _Darren came closer, and Helena fought the urge to step back. _"I want...to...be with... you. Be your...boyfriend" _He wrapped his arms around her, and Helena stood perfectly still. Her heart was beating faster, in anticipation or fear but she did not know which one. It probably was both. Yet she had made the promise, and Helena was never one to break her promises. So she would just have to endure it, even if she might dislike it. He pressed his lips to hers gently, and she responded reluctantly at first, but then she soon realized she wanted to be kissed. That she actually _liked_ him kissing her. It was quite a thrill, in fact. Perhaps because she had never been kissed before. It was insane. A murderous undead zombie or ghost or some bizarre mixture of the two supernatural beings wanted to be her boyfriend. She knew she had to stop him somehow. Helena could not stand by while he murdered more of _them_. Even though they had been cruel, she could not rationalize their deaths. However she did sympathize with Darren to a point. Helena was conflicted but whatever happened at least she would try to stop him. Her conscience would not allow her to let it go. Ever.

**Can I just say once again that I am so sorry. It just gets so bizarre, I know. Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
